Used to be best friend
by IcePrincessFireQueen
Summary: She is a backstabber! Real friends do NOT go be hind your back and betray you like that. So, whats a girl to do when she has lost her best friend? disclamer- None belongs to me but all to the amazing taltented J.K.R.


I hated her. It is all her fault! She is supposed to be my best friend, but best friends do _**NOT**_ do this to you! She knew I liked him, but she said yes to him any way. But, I'm getting ahead of myself; you have no idea what I'm talking about do you? My name is Rose and the girl I'm talking about is Kelsie, my used to be best friend, emphasis on the used to be. You see, Kelsie is pretty, actually she is beautiful. She is tall and thin, has long blond hair, huge blue eyes, and an American accent. I, on the other hand am just plain in looks. I have red, curly hair that I keep in a messy bun because anything else is just too hard, I'm also short, and have ugly brown eyes. I know looks do not matter, but in this case it would help. Any way back to why she is my ex-best friend, so it goes like this I like this guy, Scorpius, and with Kelsie being my best friend of course I told her, and now I'm sitting in the head master's office because of it.

Kelsie and I have been friends since first year but it was not until 3rd that she became my best friend. Now we are both 6th years, but this year she started acting really strange. Neither one of us have ever been really girly in fact I'm caption of a muggle girls soccer team and play on am on the house quiddech team, but she took girly to an extreme when she appeared after summer break. She now where's way to much make up and I'm pretty sure her skirt is not the schools approved three inches above the knees. She started hanging out with the "it" crowd and talking in ways that I know her mother will never here from her. But I mean she was my best friend so I couldn't just stop talking to her or anything. Then things got worse and she did the unthinkable, she said yes to Scorpius.

Scorpius and I have actually been friends longer then me and Kelsie. I realized some time in fourth year that I like Scorpius and I realized last year I kind of might more than like him, like I love him. That is something only two people in this world know me, and Kelsie, well my mom might have guessed it by now and Scorpius's mom might have to. Any way like I said Kelsie is beautiful and so is Scorpius, they look good together actually, but even then Kelsie knew how I felt about him and she still said yes when he asked her out any way. Hold on lets set something straight because I know what you are thinking and this is not one of those stories where I suddenly realize Kelsie was actually made for Scorpius and him and I would never work so I go and find some other guy to fall madly in love with. No, this is the real world, the world where the same Scorpius hat used to hate Kelsie and would beg me not to be friends with her went and asked her out, and the real world where the Kelsie that used to sleep with me when I was scared and that used to tell me exactly how she felt about her parents' divorce, went and betrayed me and said yes. Now I know what you are thinking again and I am not being over dramatic. Kelsie last year was always trying to hook us up and like I said this year she changed. For example she started flirting with guys she didn't even know and some that she swore she would never speak to. Then when Scorpius returned a weak late into term, he had been in Italy for a relatives wedding, she was all over him.

You're probably thinking "Please just tell me why you're in Dumbledore's offices already" and I will in one minute I promise I'm getting to it. Well you see two weeks ago I think it was I got really fed up with the way Kelsie was acting around and treating Scorpius, so I decided to say something. Our conversation went something like this,

"Kelsie, we need to talk."

"What bout Rose?"

"Well you see…umm well…"

"Spit it out already Rose, I really do not have time for this." That comment made me a little mad.

"What don't you have time for? Talking to you best friend?"

"That's not what I meant! Gosh Rose your always taking things the wrong way, stop being so dramatic!"

"I'm not being dramatic!"

"Yeah sweetie you kind of are, and you need to learn to control your temper it's really not attractive." Ok so by now I was ticked, but I kept my cool. Because no matter how ticked I was it was something I needed to talk to Kelsie about. So I just rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Whatever Kelsie, but what I was trying to ask was what is going on between you and Scorpius?" Kelsie got this weird look when I asked that like a little kid that got caught trying to feed his dog his veggies.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Yeah that's the only thing she responded with, can you believe it?

"I mean why do you seem to be all over him when you know I like him?"

"I'm not all over him! You know what you're just jealous Rose, yeah that's your problem you always have been of me."

"What do you mean Kelsie?"

"You're jealous because Scorpius will actually pay attention to me, and do you know why he does that Weasley? Because I'm pretty unlike you, I'm smart unlike you, I'm outgoing unlike you, and I'm worth dating unlike you!" I got up at this point and walked out of our room. I mean can you believe it this girl is supposed to be my best friend!

Like I said that was two weeks ago, and today was the first time I had said anything to her since that day. Since that day Kelsie has taken flirting with Scorpius to a whole new level. Kelsie over did it so much that a few days after our fight I even stopped talking to Scorpius. To prove how extreme that is I have never gone more than a weekend not talking to him. Well any way this morning Kelsie got up at 5 a.m., breakfast is not even served till 7, and she was being overly loud and annoying so I and our other dorm mates had to get up to. An hour and a half later as Kelsie was walking out for breakfast Chelsea, she is one of the other girls that shares a room with us, asked why Kelsie was up so early and she replied, and I Quote "Well not all of us want to look like pigs," o yeah she said that while looking at me, "plus Scorpius asked me to have lunch with him last night and I'm just so excited to see him." that part was said while smirking at me.

Now we get to the part I know you have all been dying to hear. I was dragged down to breakfast with tears in my eyes by some of my other friends, and that's when I ran into Scorpius. He look annoyed, mad, nervous, and happy all at the same time when he realized it was me that ran into him not just some random little kid. Scorpius took my arm and dragged me off to a corner telling my friends he needed a private word.  
"What the heck is up with you?" were the first words my best friend spoke to me in almost two weeks, and well I needed to vent and he was the person I had always vented to other then Kelsie.

"What's up with me? How about my supposed to be best friend betrayed me and stabbed me in the back! Or how that I can't tell my other best friend any of what is going on? Or how that all I want to do is punch Kelsie in the mouth?" I was seething, "also I have barley spoken in two weeks because the only person I have wanted to talk to has been with the person I hate most." I started crying after I finished yelling, but Scorpius had had another experience with me when I'm upset to know to let me finish yelling then ask questions instead of interrupting me in the middle of my rant. So he made me take a big breath then calmly asked me

"Since when do you want to fight Kelsie, and more importantly since when do you go around keeping things bottled up instead of talking to me about what is wrong?" Scorpius looked truly hurt that I had gone so long without talking to him. I was crying even harder now.

"Why did you have to ask Kelsie out?" that is all I managed to say in between my tears. And to say that Scorpius looked shocked would be an understatement.

"Are you really that upset that I asked Kelsie to eat lunch with me?"

"She made it sound like a date." Scorpius started cracking up laughing when I said this.

"What?" I asked pouting.

"You ha -ha it's just that, o my gosh, ha-ha I can't, wow, you actually thought I asked Kelsie out on a date?" I just nodded.

"No silly, I asked Kelsie if she would eat lunch with me so we could talk. I was going to see if she knew why you weren't talking to me?"

"Oh."

"You really do kill me love."

"Wait so you wouldn't mind if I went and just knocked her out right now?"

"Well you might get in trouble, but you know I don't care for her; she is a brat."

"I will be back."

That's when I went and dumped the first pitcher of juice I could find on Kelsie's head. She squalled like a pig then jumped up and through pudding in my face. Naturally I responded by grabbing a bowl of grits and putting them down her shirt. Kelsie was mad so she grabbed a muffin to chuck at my face, but I ducked and she hit someone else. That's how the biggest food fight in the history of Hogwarts got started and it is also the reason why I am sitting in the Headmasters office, well that and I also ended the food fight by launching chocolate covered pancakes half way across the great hall and hitting Professor McGonagall square in the face. See I told you I was getting to why I was in the office.

I now have clean up duty for a month now meaning I have to clean floors, tables, and dishes once a day, it would be three but they did not want me being late to classes. Any way Kelsie also got punished, she has to clean after breakfast because she has a study hall then so at least we do not have to see each other. Scorpius told Kelsie he was going to eat lunch with me instead that she is just too much of a flirt and drama queen. Kelsie got mad at that but everyone else that heard starting laughing. I still do not understand what Kelsie's problem was but if she is going to treat her friends like that then I do not need her, plus Scorpius and I are talking again and I know I can trust him.


End file.
